Y todo por llegar tarde
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Pasar una hora en un salón con la persona que te gusta no puede ser tan malo. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Y todo por llegar tarde

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Afuro x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 49/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Y todo por llegar tarde**

_(Afuro Terumi x Fubuki Atsuya)_

Eran las 6:58 de la mañana, un chico peli rosado corría como desquiciado por toda la habitación

―MALDITO SEAS SHIROU―gritaba a más no poder, su querido hermanito no le había despertado esa mañana y ya era más que tarde

La noche anterior el menor de los Fubuki decidió que sería una buena idea arruinar la velada romántica que su hermano sostenía con el goleador de fuego, Goenji Shuuya, era bien sabido por todos que el pequeño Atsuya no gustaba mucho de esta situación, el goleador de Inazuma Japón no era bien recibido en su familia, "Atsuya ¿Estás loco?" fueron las primeras palabras pronunciadas por Shirou al ver a su novio lleno de la pasta que tanto le había costado preparar, "Está bien" decía Goenji tratando de no darle mucha importancia mientras se limpiaba la playera que para su mala suerte era color blanco.

―seguro que lo hizo para vengarse―decía para sus adentros el pequeño mientras aventaba velozmente cualquier cantidad de cosas a su mochila―me las pagara cuando llegue

Salió disparado tan rápido como pudo, las clases comenzaban sin excepción a las 7:30 y no vivía muy cerca de la escuela que digamos, con el uniforme desalineado, las agujetas desatadas, con la mochila medio abierta y tirando una que otra cosa que se apresuraba a levantar, jadeando y a más no poder cruzó la puerta del instituto.

―jovencito ¿A dónde cree que va? ―preguntaba el prefecto de tercer año conocido

―a mi clase―respondió como pudo mientras miraba que todos ya estaban en el salón

―con esas fachas no entrara a ningún lado, fájese, amárrese esos zapatos, acomode su mochila y abróchese el saco, cuando lo haga podrá subir

"No puede ser, nada mas eso me faltaba" pensó mientras se apresuraba a realizar lo dicho por el prefecto cuando vio terminado tomó su mochila y dispuesto a salir corriendo camino dos o tres pasos

―esperece jovencito ¿A dónde va? ―lo detuvo de golpe

―a mi clase―respondió con el tono más obvio que pudo

―son las 7:40, la clase comenzó hace 3 minutos así que está retrasado

―pero si llegue hace más de 5 minutos, fue usted el que hizo que tardara más

―no me conteste jovencito que soy su superior, ya le dije, es tarde, vaya a la sala de música ahí esperara a que un profesor llegue y le tome registro.

Si, perfecto, ahora tendría que pasar 40 minutos en un salón lleno de chicos problemas por culpa del prefecto, caminó sin mucha prisa hasta aquel salón, abrió la puerta con pesadez imaginándose cualquier tipo de mala conducta de los que se encontraban dentro aunque a su sorpresa fue que no había nadie

―ni los chicos problema llegan tarde―dijo bajito mientras tomaba un lugar hasta el fondo del aula, agacho su cabeza y la pego en el pupitre sobre sus brazos, los reclamos de su hermano y sus más sinceras peticiones de que de una vez dejara a Shuuya en paz no le habían dejado dormir bien.

―oye, oye―alguien le movía al parecer con un lápiz―oye, oye, OYE

― ¿QUE QUIERES? ―gritó furioso levantándose de golpe, si había algo que no le gustaba al pequeño niño era que alguien lo interrumpiera cuando estaba haciendo algo importante, dormir por ejemplo.

―nada―respondió aquel chico con una sonrisa en el rostro―pensé que te había pasado algo pero ya veo que…estabas ocupado, soy Terumi―le extendió la mano pero el menor tan solo lo ignoró y volvió a bajar la cabeza.

―si ya sé quién eres―se escuchó distorsionado debido a que sus manos tapaban su boca

Afuro Terumi, el hijo de alguien importante, "trabajaba" en aquel lugar desde hace casi 3 meses, considerado siempre por todos como un dios, quien sabe por qué, el menor de los Fubuki se molestaba a menudo con su presencia, odiaba cuando entraba a su salón a entregar cosas y era chuleado por casi toda la clase, era un fastidio, "Ni que estuviera tan guapo" se decía para sí una y otra vez, el pequeño Atsuya era algo lento, la razón por la cual le molestaba que todos hablaran de él era por otra razón, le gustaba, sí, eso mismo, lo sabía bien pero creía que si lo negaba lo suficiente se haría verdad, su peor temor se hacía realidad, tenerlo de frente, tener que hablarle, temía ponerse nervioso, temía decir algo mal, temía que aquel chico se diera cuenta de lo que sentía, el orgullo era algo más que característico, siempre intentando ser el fuerte, el de las bromas, el que no parecía interesarse en cosas tan tontas como el amor, ¿Y ahora que hacia?.

―de acuerdo―dijo un poco confundido aquel chico rubio y tomó asiento en la banca de enfrente para mirarlo más de cerca―pon tu nombre y firma en esta hoja, es para marcar tu retraso en el historial

Al peli rosa no le quedo de otra que obedecer aunque de mala gana

― ¿Qué haces aquí?, bueno aparte de dormir claro

―nada―respondió con un ánimo de diputado en plena reunión administrativa devolviéndole aquella hoja y volviendo a acomodarse

― ¿Te caigo mal o algo así?, siento que intentas hacer que me vaya

―increíble―dijo sarcástico―eres tan inteligente

―bien―se rascó la cabeza-¿Qué te hice para que estés enojado conmigo?

El menor de los Fubuki tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza para responder la pregunta pero aun no se decidía por cual.

― ¿No te caigo bien? ―intentaba hacer la plática el rubio

― ¿Tú qué crees? ―el pequeño se había cansado de tener que llevar esa conversación, no le gustaba, ¿Por qué? Porque seguramente diría algo indebido y tendría que llevar eso de por vida como uno de sus muchos errores, ya estaba arto de eso

―sabes, desde que llegue aquí he notado que no te caigo muy bien, es mas ni me miras cuando entro a tu salón, te volteas, me haces sentir mal ¿Sabes?, jamás me habían tratado de esa manera, varios dicen que soy un dios ¿No has escuchado eso?

―siempre hay una primera vez ¿No te parece? ―habló por fin el menor―te crees demasiado como para trabajar en una escuela

―ciertamente no trabajo pero no hablemos de mí y mejor contéstame lo que te pregunté

―siendo un dios ¿Por qué necesitas que te conteste? ―ahora él era el que sonreía

―eres difícil―sonrió también―me gustas, entonces intentare adivinar el por qué, envidia no creo que sea, no parece ser miedo, así que lo único que se me ocurre es que yo te gusto

― ¿Cómo? ―el pequeño casi se muere de un infarto en el momento en que escucho eso―deja de decir tonterías, ¿Por qué me gustarías tú?

―por favor, ¿Me lo vas a negar?

―por supuesto…claro que lo niego―dijo en tono alto―jamás me fijaría en una persona tan arrogante

―te gusto y eso es obvio, está bien, me pasa seguido, es mejor si lo aceptas ahora niño

―no me digas niño y ya te dije que no me gustas―Atsuya estaba alterado, era cierto pero no quería aceptarlo, cada vez que preguntaba lo negaba, la estaba haciendo bien, a él le parecía creíble

―interesante, sigues negándote a aceptarlo―se levantó―está bien te contare algo, no suelo salir con niños pero supongo que contigo puedo hacer una excepción

― ¿Qué?, no, no, no espera, ¿Qué dices? ―el chico no podía creer lo que había escuchado

―me gusta tu actitud así que saldré contigo―dijo un poco antes de que la campana sonara―te espero en la salida y te llevare a comer algo, lo digo enserio así que no trates de huir antes ¿Está bien? ―le sonrió mientras el peli rosa se dirigía a la puerta―nos vemos en unas horas, no te duermas en clase o te castigaran de nuevo.

El menor aun no se la creía, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo ya que no quería llegar tarde a la siguiente clase, el rubio se quedo en aquella aula, tan solo sentado, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, suspiró y rompió aquella hoja de reporte, no podía creer que por fin lo había invitado a salir, quizá no de la manera en la que él quería pero una cita era una cita ¿No?, aquel tipo, siempre considerado "un dios" se había fijado en un niño de apenas segundo grado y no es que él fuera mucho mayor pero aun así se le hacía extraño, como alguien de su "nivel" había terminado en una situación como esa, lo suyo no eran las cosas del amor pero bien decidió que por el pequeño Atsuya valía la pena intentar algo mas

―Atsuya ¿Dónde estabas? ―preguntó su hermano viéndolo llegar al salón

Mirando hacia abajo, justo al aula de música, tan solo pensando, jamás creyó que algo como eso le pasara, y todo por llegar tarde.

―espero que hayas aprendido la lección Atsuya―le dio un golpecito en la espalda―seguro que ya no intentaras molestar a Goenji

Si, seguro, o quizá no tan seguro de no hacerlo otra vez, de ahora en adelante estaría algo ocupado pero molestar al pelos parados sería una buena razón para darse un tiempo.


End file.
